A baby story: Ron and Hermione
by JamieMH87
Summary: Hermione just told Ron how she really felt about him. Will he take the bait, or well they remain just "friends"
1. a baby story: Ron and Hermione

A baby story: Ron and Hermione  
  
Rated :PG-13 by: Starr Lite Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from the book Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me . . . I can only afford some fake wands, it's all my income is allowing.  
  
Chapter one: ah, love sweet love.  
  
It was finally summer time. Ron lay down on the soft summer grass. With Fred and George gone now it was a bit boring at the Weasly household. All Ron had was Ginny, his mum and dad, but that wasn't anything to brag about. He thought about Harry back at the Dersleys for another month and a half, then he thought about Hermione. He placed his hand on his lips. Ron began to close his eyes and think happily about the last time he was with Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ron and Hermione waved as they saw a considerably happy Harry leave Kings Cross that evening. "Well he should be happy" said Ron as Harry was finally away from view. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Um, Ron, can I have a word with you in privet." Whispered Hermione. Once they had left their families Hermione looked at Ron apprehensively. "I've been meaning to tell you this all year . . . but with all of the stuff that went on with Harry, and Voldemort I never got to it . . . " said Hermione, starting to blush "You always thought Krum and I were . . . well, you know" Said Hermione. "Yah" said Ron, not understanding where this was going. "Well . . . we are not.. He met someone back where he lives . . . and well . . . their getting married. He had been telling me of the news all year. He counts me as a really good friend. Not... as you would think a girlfriend." Said Hermione, growing redder. "What im trying to say is . . . well RON I LIKEYOU" Hermione said in one big breath. "What . . . I didn't hear . . . OH! ... um . . . well . . . me . . . " but before Ron could finish his sentence Hermione kissed him on the lips and ran off. "See you sometime this summer!" shouted Hermione as she met her parents and walked away.  
Ron walked out of their concealed area, unaware that he was completely scarlet and had his hands on his lips. He walked up to his Mum and said "Ready I am to go now . . . " blurted Ron, as he received many strange glances. Knowing what it looked like, Ron looked down at the floor, replaying the image of Hermione kissing him over and over in his mind, when Ginny brought him back to reality. "Mum, I think Ron smitten by Hermione!" Giggled Ginny. "Stop being mean to your brother dear. He is allowed to have a girlfriend if he wishes" said Mrs. Weasly, although it was clear that she didn't approve. "Now dear what did Hermione have to . . . OH DEAR!" said Mrs. Weasly once she realized who Ginny was talking about. Ron started to turn a darker shade of red. He looked down at his feet. "How could I have not seen this before?" Thought Ron. "I have always had feelings for her, I remember the first time I put my eyes on her. But I thought it was too good to be true. 'She would never like me' I said to myself. And all this time . . . I never thought.. Never . . ." thought Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cold droplets brought Ron back to reality. He looked up at the pale overcast sky and began to think of when he would see Hermione again.  
  
************************** A few days had passed and Ron hadn't heard from Hermione. Although he considered telling Harry about it, he decided against it. This was Ron's first kiss, and he didn't want to be the one to kiss and tell about it. Ron looked outside his window when he saw pig backing up and running into it, the repeating the whole process all over again. Ron opened the window the keep the owl from getting brain damage. Once the owl was inside Ron's room, it kept flying around the light, like a moth at night. "YOU BLOODY OWL! YOU DELIVER THE LETTER TO ME!" once he had caught the owl, the tore the parchment from the owls leg, and stuffed pig in his cage. Ron looked at the letter "ITS FROM HERMIONE!" shouted Ron. His eyes begain to zoom over the letter she had written.  
  
Dear Ron,  
Sorry about the other week. I should not have ran off. I was just scared that you wouldn't like me. But clearly I was wrong. Pig brought me all of your letters, they are really sweet! Anyway, my parents are going on a second honey moon in a few days, and I need to find a place to stay at for the rest of the summer holiday. Send Pig back with an answer from your mum as soon as possible. Can't wait!  
  
Love,  
Hermione.  
  
Ron reread the letter. His heart did little flip-flops in his chest. She... was coming to see Ron, the person who had invaded his mind, his dreams for the past week. He rushed out of his room and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasly was finishing dinner. "Um, mum, would you mind if Hermione stayed over here for the rest of the summer, her parents are going on something called a honey moon" said Ron, trying to hid the excitement from his voice. "Sure dear. Please get Ginny, its time to eat." Smiled Mrs. Weasly. Ron nodded and ran upstairs. He grabbed his quell and a piece of parchment and began to scribble down a response.  
  
Hermione,  
Mum said yes! See you in two days.  
  
Ron.  
  
Then he sent out pig and waited until pig was too far to see. "GINNY TIME FOR DINNER" shouted Ron happily as he walked down the stairs.  
  
~*~*2 days later*~*~  
  
Ron waited all day for Hermione to arrive. She was coming around 6:00 in a taxi. He made sure that everything was neat. It felt strange to him. He had never found a need to impress Hermione before. But now he was a bit nerves about the whole thing. She was spending the whole summer with him and his family. Although its not like it's the first time that she spent a good half of the summer with the Weaslys, but it was the first time that she revled her feelings to Ron and Ron his feelings for her.  
  
~~~*and now with Hermione*~~~  
  
Hermione sat in the taxi playing with the rim of her skirt. She looked in the mirror. She felt strange about being apprehensive about the way she looked. She never cared before, so why was now any different. She smoothened her hair down. For once it was almost completely straight. She didn't know why either. All of a sudden she woke up one morning and it was as if she had developed overnight. Her breasts looked larger then they usually were. Her hair looked different. It was staying flat without her having to jinx it to do so, and she had more of a womanly body. Why had she never noticed it before? It was because she didn't care about how pretty she really was. Now, it seemed it was the only thing that mattered. She knew that Ron didn't care about the way she looked. But. . . she felt she had to impress him somehow.  
Hermione and her mum went shopping for summer clothes. And Hermione picked some things that she would not normally wear. Her skirts were getting shorter and her pants tighter. Everything that she wore made her feel so unbelievably uncomfortable. But she knew she looked good. She spent less time looking in her books and more time looking the mirror. Coming back to reality she looked down at her watch. She would be at the burrow in less the five minutes. She hoped that Ron was looking forward to this summer as much as Hermione was.  
  
~~~back at the burrow~~~  
  
Ron looked at his watch, two minutes till 6 o' clock. Ron got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed toward the front of the house. No sooner had he walked out of the front door had Hermiones taxi pulled up. Ron went over to help her get her stuff out of the trunk of the taxi. Once they were done the taxi driver waved and drove off. That was the first time that he had a chance to get a good look at her. Her hair was no longer bushy anymore, and she was wearing makeup. She looked... beautiful. Ron blushed as her had grazed his at he started picking up her bags. Hermione looked around the yard and when she was sure that no one was around she looked at Ron deep in his eyes. Ron couldn't stop himself. He lowered his face so close to her face that he could feel her breath. Then they kissed. Their kiss was so passionate. Ron never thought that he would feel this... This must compassion for a girl in his whole life. As they were kissing Ron felt like he was floating on thin air, he never wanted them to part. Once they did Hermiones face seemed a bit red, and Ron was sure it wasn't the blush she was wearing. Realizing that they were still in the front yard Ron helped Hermione gather her things, and place them in Ginny's room. Mrs. Weasly was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "Its time for dinner you lot. Get washed up and at the table in two minutes. Oh, and hello Hermione dear, im looking forward to you staying the summer here." said Mrs. Weasly smiling. "Me too Mrs. Weasly, me too," Grinned Hermione.  
  
After dinner Ron and Hermione decided to go for a walk. The sun was starting to go down, and the sky was a brilliant orange-pink color. Ron thought about holding Hermiones hand for a moment. But before he jumped to the idea she had grabbed his. Hermione and Ron walked until they were in a secluded area covered by trees. Ron and Hermione stopped,. "I can't stop thinking about you Ron... its like you have taken over my brain," said Hermione with a slight giggle. "Yeah, I know what you mean, it's like I can't stop thinking about you," said Ron, turning scarlet. Hermione grabbed his other hand and pulled his body toward hers. She embraced him tightly. Ron took his hand and ran it threw her hair. Hermione looked up at Ron's eyes, her eyes were brimming with tears. "What's the matter?" said Ron. "Its just that, I never thought that this would ever happen. I thought you would never notice me more then the smart girl who you and Harry hang out with. Im so happy" said Hermione. Ron brushed the tear from her face. "Me too, I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life," said Ron, and he pulled his face down toward hers, kissing her for the second time that day, as the blackness took over the sky and it became night.  
  
*************************  
  
Ron spent countless hours with Hermione over the next month and a half. Kissing became intense touching. Soon they were kissing laying down on Ron's bed. Ron felt that he knew Hermiones body better then she did herself. And Ron discovered where all of her "hot spots" where. Although Ron knew that if he didn't slow down, he was in risk of falling in too deep and doing things that they would both regret later.  
Ron and Hermione were playing exploding snap after lunch. They were trying to enjoy as much time as they could together alone before Harry arrived and the term Started. Ron kept rubbing his foot up her leg, and Hermione shot playful glances at him telling him to stop before the card castle fell down and singed Ron's eyebrows again. Hermione kept looking at Ron's eyes and they both drowning in each others gaze. Then all of a sudden Mr. Weasly appeariated in the living room. Hermione jumped, and Ron knocked over the card tower, setting the table on fire. Mr. Weasly muttered a spell under his breath and the fire became extinguished. "Ron, where is your mum, I need to ask her something." said Mr. Weasly hurriedly. "I have to tell her in a hurry, im on my lunch break." said Mr. Weasly starting to look around the house. "She out in the garden dad." said Ron. "Why, what do you have to tell her?" questioned Ron. "Oh, well there is a dinner tonight at the ministry and everyone and their spouses are invited. I've just received the memo. "Oh, Auther Im right here, I could hear your shouting all of the way outside, is their really a dinner tonight? Oh that means you lot have the house to yourself. Ginny is at Fred and Georges house" said Mrs. Weasly. "What time do I need to be ready?" said Mrs. Weasly knowing that Mr. Weasly needed to be back at work. "Be dressed in your dress robes by 5:00, I will bring mine with me to work, and get ready there." said Mr. Weasly, unaware that he was almost not understandable. "Well, later Molly see you tonight, see you tomorrow kids, Harry's going to be here isn't he? Well then we should have a big dinner, invite the twins over. Im sure they would like a home-made dinner for once." Said Mr. Weasly before he appreaiated with a POP.  
Ron liked the idea of having most of the night alone with Hermione. He knew that this would be the last night they would spend together before the term started, and that was in a few weeks. Once Mrs. Weasly left something out for the two to eat, and told Ron not to set the house on fire. They were alone at last. Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed reading a new book that she bought just before she went to Ron's house. It was called "How to brew the perfect potion, that would make your friends turn green with envy, or just green" by Laine Levens. When Ron grabbed the book out of her hands and started the run his hand down her arm. Soon Hermione was laying underneath Ron on his bed. Ron bent down and started kissing Hermione. His lips left hers and started down her neck and on her chest. Ron stopped and looked at Hermione. He knew where this was going, and so did she. He waited for her approval. She nodded and took off her shirt. Ron followed suite and took his off. Hermione began to rub her hands all over Ron's chest. She kissed it all the way down to his belly button. Then Ron un-clipped Hermiones bra and they could feel each others bareness. Other things followed and they became completely naked. Soon something followed that they would never have believed possible.  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed. She looked over at Ron and kissed him on his cheek as she went into Ginny's room and fell asleep on the spare bed. Ron woke up at the sound of his owl and the ghost that haunted their attic. He quickly looked around for his cloths and became dressed. Becoming suddenly hungry he started down for the kitchen. He stopped midway in the hall and opened the door to Ginny's room. Hermione was fast asleep. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Ron smiled and walked down stairs and started his toast. 


	2. And baby makes three

Starr: ah, finally we are at chapter two. I hope you liked the first chapter. Well, here is chapter two. BTW, there are some spoilers in this chapter. So if you haven't yet read Ootf you might not want to read this.  
  
Oh, and thanks to my buddies at ASMR, you guys are great! *muah!*  
  
Chapter two: And baby makes three.  
  
Later that day Harry arrived with Mad-eye Moody. Once Harry was settled Mad-eye left to go do work for the order. Harry was happy to leave the Dersleys even though they had been made to be nice to him, but his absence from the magical world left him feeling constantly prone. His thoughts always drifted to Sirus, and how he could have possibly stopped him from dying. Harry felt that it was all his fault. Although his summer was filled with him being depressed about Sirus, and how Cho was still in love with Cedric, he was happy to be with his two best friends.  
Harry threw his stuff on the spare bed in Ron's room, and went outside to help Ron denomb the yard. "Hey, how have you been? You haven't sent quite as much owls as you used to do. What were you busy with?" Questioned Harry as he threw a nomb twenty feet away from the garden. Harry was starting to get quite good at that. "Was Hermione yelling at you for your O.W.Ls again? Haha, I actually did quite good. So did you, so don't let Hermione tell you that you didn't. K?" said Harry Smiling. The smile felt unfamiliar to Harry, and he quickly removed it from his face. "So what have you two been doing all summer anyway. We only have three weeks left tell the end of term. You two spent the whole summer together. Your not keeping something from me again, are you?" Said Harry giving Ron the you- better-tell-me-or-I-will-yell-at-you look. Ron looked back at Harry and felt his face redden again. If he told Harry about Hermione and him, and the stuff that they had already done, would Harry still want to be his friend. But he didn't want to lie to him. "Nothing" Ron said looking at the ground as his ears grew scarlet. "No you haven't. I know you better then anyone. Your ears are scarlet because your embarrassed about something. Well, you better tell me, Im going to hear it sooner or later" said Harry concentrating on Ron. Finally when Ron had given in he breathed in deep. "Hermione and I have been dating" Ron mumbled. "What's that" said Harry. "HERMIONE and I have been DATING" said Ron turning the darkest shade of red Harry had ever seen.  
Harry pursed his lips together and his eyes started to water, he was trying not to laugh out loud. Soon after Hermione walked out and looked at the two boys. Ron was dark red in the face and Harry looked as though his rib had cracked from suppressing laughter. Once Harry saw Hermione he couldn't keep it in any longer. He busted up laughing. Soon Harry was rolling on the ground laughing. His eyes watering so bad that he could only see the blurred outline of Hermione with her hands on her hips. "You just had to tell him didn't you." said Hermione in a voice that indicated that it was not funny. "Oh, its alright mate. I knew you two would be together before the our seventh year. You two always fought like you were married." Said Harry, wiping the tears from his eyes. So, who's up for some dinner. Im starving. You have no idea what its like having to ride your broom all the way over here with Mad-eye." said Harry as he dashed out of the garden leaving an smiling Ron and a red Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~On the Hogworts Express*~*~*~  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny managed to find their own compartment on the train to Hogworts. Harry and Ron where playing wizard chess, Ginny was watching and Hermione was finishing another book. "Why do you always read ahead of anyone else. Don't you like a challenge" said Harry as Ron beheaded his knight. "Of course I do Harry, I just like... I just like"stuttered Hermione. She put down the book and put one hand on her stomach and the other to her mouth. Hermione began to turn every shade of green. She looked at the others and ran from the compartment that they were in.  
Hermione finally showed up again twenty minuets later, looking pale. "Hermione are you okay?" said Ron. "Im fine... just a little motion sickness that's all." Said Hermione in a very hoarse voice. She sat down and continued to read her book. Her face turned green again and she was running out so fast that it was as though she was running a marathon. "Ginny will you please go in and check on her?" said Ron looking out of the door. "She must really be sick." Said Ron to Harry as Ginny left.  
Ginny and Hermione returned a little after it started getting dark. Harry and Ron were already dressed in their robes. Ginny helped Hermione with hers before she put one on herself. "Sorry you guys. I've never felt this sick before in my whole life." said Hermione in the same hoarse voice. "Maybe I will go see the nurse after the feast." said Hermione as she leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.  
As they entered the Hogsmead train station Ron helped Hermione off of the train and unto the horseless carriage(although Harry could see what was pulling it). They made their way up to the castle and sat down at their house tables. The sorting hat sorted all of the new first years into certain houses. After that was done, Gryffindor had seven new additions to their house. Dumbledoor stood up and smiled "After a day like this all I can say now is 'tuck in'!" and then Dumbledoor was seated. Foods of all kinds appeared at the table. Ron was helping himself to some of every food that was on the table when Hermione turned that awful shade of green again. "I have to go!" she shouted as she stood up to leave. "See you in the common room later." Said Hermione as she ran out of the great hall. Many people looked her way as she ran. "I do hope she's okay" said Ron thickly over a mouthful of Chicken and roasted potatoes. "Because she's missing one heck of a feast"  
  
*****************************************  
After the feast Ron and Harry started walking up to the Gryffindor tower. Once they got up to the fat lady Ron said the password (treacle pudding) and they walked in. Hermione was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Her face was hidden behind her hands. Harry heard her sobbing. She looked up at Ron and began to wail. "What's the matter 'mione? Are you alright?" said Ron looking at Hermione with concern. Hermione looked up at Ron, and started to wipe the tears off her face. Ron put one of his hands up to her cheek and kissed her. "Now, tell me, what is the matter?" questioned Ron. Hermione looked up at Ron and took a deep breath. "Okay Ron, you can't get mad at me no matter what. This is both of our problem." Said Hermione as though she were about to start bawling again. "Sure" said Ron. "Why would I get mad?" He questioned. "Because... Because..." Hermione bit her lip. "Because... Oh Ron Im pregnant!" Yelled Hermione as she burst into sobs again. "Madam Pomprey just told me. She even checked. Im three weeks pregnant!" Hermione looked at Ron, then Harry and ran from the room into the girls dormitories. Ron's eyes darted over at Harry with the look of otter disbelieve. "No.. This cant be true... we only did it once... ONCE!" said Ron as he pounded the table. Harry noticed that there were tears forming in his eyes. "This is all my fault. I should.... I should have..." trailed Ron, but he was unable to finish his sentence. Although Harry didn't understand what Ron was going through in his head, Harry knew it must be agonizing. "Lets go to bed, you need to get some sleep." said Harry as he helped Ron up to the boys dormitories. "Yah... Sleep..." said Ron, knowing that he would not be able to get any tonight.  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
Starr: alrighty then, chapter two, done. Sorry it was a lot shorter then I had anticipated but I leave for vacation in three days, so I wanted to get most of the third chapter done. Its going to be really long as far as I can tell. 


	3. a baby story, chapter 3

Starr: Hey, Im glad some people actually liked my fic so far, it means so much to me, so thanks Ali-baby, and TBJdancer. anyway, this is the third chapter. Sorry it took a long time to get out, I just got back from a 2 week vacation in Florida.  
  
Disclaimer: I had a dream one that I owned HP and made Ron and Harry serve me hand and foot and Ron loved giving me massages. But then I woke up and realized that J.K still owned it.  
  
Chapter three: Family problems, and Harry, who are you with!?!  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to find that Ron was not in his bed. Harry was a bit worried for his friends. How was Hermione going to do school, and be pregnant at the same time. This would probably the hardest thing that Hermione was ever going to do. Harry ran threw the list of problems that they were going to have. First would be money. Neither of them had jobs, or a house. They were both still in school. Second would be families. Would they understand? Harry wasn't about to start thinking how Mrs. Weasley was going to handle this.  
Harry walked down the spiral staircase and found both Ron and Hermione talking to each other. Hermione wasn't crying anymore so Harry figured that Ron and her found a way to cope with the problem. Harry heard Ron laugh at something and walked over to see what the two were discussing. "Haha you dork. You really expect me to do that for you? haha." said Ron wiping tears from his eyes. "What are you two talking about?" questioned Harry. "Well Ron here woke up extra early and went to the library for me" said Hermione grinning. "He got me this book about what to expect during your pregnancy." Said Hermione still grinning. "It says here that the daddy is supposed to be nice to the mummy or the mummy would go threw some strange moods wings." explained Hermione without wiping the smile from her face. "and DADDY here told me that I always have mood swings... anyway, it also said that Daddy is supposed to give Mummy massages on her feet and her back because mummy was making a whole nether human being." and Hermione put her hand down on her stomach. "Daddy said that he would die before he massaged my feet..." Hermione giggled a bit.  
"Hey you guys im really Hungary. you got to eat last night, all I did was throw up. Can we please go and get breakfast!" said Hermione getting up from the chair. Ron got up too and started for Hermione. "hey, why don't you ever let me help you out, your making another witch or wizard in there, the least I can do is help you up from a chair." Said Ron with one arm around Hermione, she blushed a bit and smiled. "Harry are you coming with us?" said Hermione as they walked toward the portrait hole. "oh, yah, hold on!" said Harry running.  
At breakfast Hermione helped herself to a little of everything. She was getting odd glances from a few of the girls. "Feel better Hermione, wow, you must be Hungary!" said Ginny as Hermione started on her porridge. Ron glared at his sister. "what do you care if she eats a lot, its normal! Most woman don't have to starve them self you know!" Said Ron angrily. A new first year named Tina looked at Hermione as she started on her toast. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" snapped Ron, and Tina looking harassed, turned the other way. "Ron, you don't need to yell at everyone that looks at me because I am being a pig" said Hermione thickly. "Your not being a pig 'mione, your just eating for two now." said Ron still glaring at those who were looking at Hermione. "Is it true what im hearing Weasley?" said a cold voice from behind them. "What's that supposed to mean 'Eating for two'?" Said Malfoy sneeringly. "You don't mean to tell me that you got this thing pregnant do you?" Said Malfoy grinning. "Ginny's eyes opened wide and looked at them in shock. "HERMIONE! YOUR PREGNANT! OH MY GOSH RON! YOUR GOING TO BE A DADDY!" squealed Ginny "Oh my! im going to be an auntie!"said Ginny as she started hugging Hermione.  
Everyone from the other tables heard and were standing up to get a good look at Hermione and Ron. Ron had started to turn scarlet and Hermione started to sink in her chair. "Well so much for keeping it a secret" said Hermione as she buried her face in her hands again. "Oh... no..." Said Hermione as she started to turn green again and leapt up from the table to go to the bathroom."Ginny please go help her... keep her hair out of her face, or something." said Ron to Ginny. Ginny nodded and ran after Hermione. "Congrats man! I never would have thought you would be a dad... well this soon anyway. How far along is she?" said Lee. "About three weeks. We just found out last night. Why?" answered Ron as he looked around at all of the stareing faces. "Ronald Weasley, I need to see you in my office" Ron turned around and saw Professor McGonagall's face looking down at him. "I need to discuss some... things with you." she said as she helped Ron up and they left the great hall. "oh... man, I hope there is no rules against pregnant people in Hogworts, because it would stink if he got expelled just for that." Lee said as Ron was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please sit Mr. Weasley" Said McGonagall's voice. "Go ahead have a biscuit." she said pointing to the basket on the front of her desk. "Sure." said Ron as he helped himself to a few. "we need to discus your... situation. You and Hermione are going to have to take a parenting class" Said McGonagall taking out some paper work. It starts a few weeks from now, and you will have to take it everyday until the week of the due date. Now you will need to read this material and have your parents and Hermione's parents sign this paper work." explained McGonagall as she handed Ron a stack of Paper work, and a few books. "I want that paper work back in a week." said McGonagall. "You may leave to your first class now. Here is your and Hermione's schedules, she is in Madam Pomfrey's's's office right now. You may go see her before your first class to discuss the things I went over with you." and then McGonagall got up and opened the door for Ron. "Oh, and good luck. Being a parent at such a young age is going to be difficult. but Hermione is smart, she will do just fine." said McGonagall. with disapproval clear in her voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ron headed to Madam Pomfrey's to see Hermione. He had finally gotten used to the idea of him being a dad, and now he was going to have to tell his parents. He was not sure how his mum was going to take it. He saw the image in his head of her screwing her face up and yelling at him from the top of her lungs 'HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU MADE WISE CHOICES!' Yes, Ron could hear it now.  
Before long he had finally made it to the infirmary. "Is Hermione in here?" asked Ron when he looked around and saw no one. From a back of the infirmary Ron could hear little beats. "Is that the baby?" Ron could hear Ginny say. "Yes, that's the baby." Said Madam Pomfrey. Ron continued to walk back until he saw Hermione, He saw that Madam Pomfrey had a little screen next to the bed and her wand was up to Hermione's belly. Ron looked at the screen and saw a two inch little thing. "Is that... is that the baby!?!" asked Ron in awe. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yup. That's the baby!" Madam Pomfrey moved her wand away from Hermione's stomach and smiled at the two. "Looking good so far. Just stay healthy Hermione." Said Madam Pomprey and she walked off.  
"Did you need to tell me something Ron?" asked Hermione as she pulled down her shirt and put back on her robes. "ummm... Professer McGonagall wanted to tell me that you and I have to be in a baby class" said Ron with a frown on his face. "Okay, thats fine. Then whats the matter?" Asked Hermione as she noticed that Ron wasnt very happy. "well, we have all of this paper work we have to fill out and our parents need to fill out some of it as well." Said Ron as he looked down at his feet. "Oh dear... I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Well its better sooner then later." Said Hermione as she took her scedual from Ron. "Well, after we are done with our classes today we can start on those dreadful letters." Said Hermione as she bent over to kiss Ron "It will be just fine."Hermione said as she smiled sweetly. "Umm, 'Mione, are you sure you feel well enough to go to our first class?" asked Ron as he looked at Hermione. Their first class was potions and he wasnt sure Snape would like it very much if she threw up all over his shoes. "Of course. Madam Pomprey gave me a potion that is supposed to make morning sickness not quite as... current... now I will know when I will get it, every three hours." Said Hermione as Ron helped her out of the bed. "I don't understand why they call it morning sickness, I mean, you throw up all day, not just in the morning." said Ron as He, Hermione and Ginny started off for their first period class.  
  
***************************  
"Okay, Harry and Hermione, how does this sound... 'Dearest Mum, I miss you quite a bit, school is going well. I just wanted to tell you that you looked absolutly radiant the day we left for Hogworts. Was that a new robe? Anyway, can you fill out these papers because Hermione and I need to take baby classes because Hermione is pregnant. Again, you are the most greatest mum on the fase of the earth. love Ronald, your only youngst son' Does that sound good?" Asked Ron as he looked hopeful at Harry and Hermione. "sounds good dear" said Hermione as she was finishing the third roll of parchment of her letter to her parents. Ron looked over to Harry and he heard a hacking cough that sounded much like "brown noser". "okay Im done, we can take these to the owlery right now before it gets dark" said Hermione as she got up from her chair and looked at Ron. "Oh, Ron, don't give me that look, we have to do this." Said Hermione as she shot Ron a very stern look, that of the one Professor McGonnagall usually wears. "Yes, I know..." said Ron looking down at his feet. Harry looked over at the two of them and sighed "Hey, I'll walk with you guys over to the owlery, I have nothing better to do." Said Harry getting up.  
The three of them started over to the owlery. Ron, who was very quiet the whole way there broke the silence. "Um... Hermione, do we really have to tell them, I mean, we could forge their names on this and..." said Ron before Hermione broke off his words. "NO RON! we have to do this! don't you think im scared as well?!? My mum doesn't believe in this kind of thing untill after marrage, Im afraid that she will disown me, but thats not stoping me. Ron, we got our selfs into this mess, now we gotta at least tell the people that mean the most in our life" Said Hermione wipeing a tear from her eye. Harry look over at the two. He had no idea what they were feeling, but it must have been difficult. Harry decided that it would be best to leave the two alone so they could sort out their feelings. It wasn't like they noticed that he was there anyway. Harry was beginning to feel like the third wheel. Even though he understood that they weren't exactly in the best kind of position right now, but Harry was getting jealous about the whole Ron and Hermione bit. He liked them much better when they were friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry Started back toward the Gryffindore tower, lost in his thoughts when he ran into someone, knocking them down. "Oh, im sorry." He said as he bent down to help. Harry picked up a magazine called 'The Quibbler' and at once he realized who it was that he bumped into. "Oh, hey Luna, how was your summer holiday?" said Harry helping her to her feet. "Great! Daddy and I had an incredible time! how was yours?" asked Luna smiling. Harry thought a moment. The Dersleys were never that great. Actually he was always miserable now that he thought about it. Although last summer was a bit better, he missed the wizarding world, and his thoughts always drifted toward Sirius. Harry felt the pit in his stomach come back and realized that he had been quiet for quite some time. "It was alright I guess. Where are you going?" Asked Harry, desperate to change the subject. "Im heading to the library, I need to pick up something for professor Binns class. Would you like to come?" Asked Luna with hopeful eyes. Harry thought about how lonely she must be, everyone seemed to think that she was loony. Loony Luna. Harry thought about last year and how difficult it was for him because everyone thought that he was insane. Harry smiled and nodded.  
They were both off toward the library talking about quidditch. Harry didn't realize how much Luna knew about quidditch. She was telling Harry about her favorite team (The Wimbourne Wasps) and how on her summer holidays she plays the chaser position when her cousins and her play quidditch. She was considering going for the Ravenclaw teem this year. Harry encouraged her. "That would be great." said Harry. They went to the library, Luna got her book and then they headed out.  
Once they stopped at a window halfway between the Gryffindore tower and the Ravenclaw tower Luna looked out and smiled. "Oh look! a sunset. How beautiful! but I like it most at night. Did you know my mum named me Luna because she loved the beauty of night. She told me when I was little that the night she had me, there was a beautiful crescent moon, and she knew exactly what she wanted to name me. That was the first time I've ever told anyone that." She admitted as she continued to look out the window. Harry looked over at her. He had to admit that she was beautiful. Her long wavy blond hair was catching some of the gold of the sunset. She looked up and saw that Harry was looking at her. Both of them were locked in each others gaze for a few moments. Then Harry bent his head down and kissed her. Considering that it was his second time ever kissing someone, he felt right doing it, And if Luna was at all surprised at Harrys sudden impulse, she didn't show it.  
Once they pulled away Harry noticed that Luna was blushing. "I... I um... I gotta head back. I have to do my homework. night." she said smiling and turned back around toward her tower. Harry watched as night fell and looked at the moon. Harry had to agree with Luna's mum, the moon really was beautiful.  
**************************************************  
Harry got back to the Gryffindore common room to see that Ron and Hermione were having a row. "OH SHUT-UP RON, IT IS NOT MY FAULT IT IS BOTH OF OUR FAULT" Yelled Hermione a little red in the face. "WHEN WELL YOU FACE THE FRIGGEN REALITY THAT BOTH OF US ARE IN TROUBLE, NOT JUST YOU. STOP ACTING SO STUPID." Yelled Hermione pointing her finger. "STOP YELLING AT ME HERMIONE I WAS JUST KIDDING! I JUST SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU WADDLING AND YOU WENT BALLISTIC!" Yelled Ron back at Hermione. "DON'T TAKE YOUR HORMONES OUT ON ME!" Yelled Ron as he sat down. "THAT IS IT! THAT'S IT! RICTUSEMPRA!" Shouted Hermione pointing her wand at Ron. There was a flash of white light then the sound of Ron laughing. Hermione put her wand away and put her face in her hands and ran off toward the girls dormitory bawling. "She-has-gone-mad" said Ron in-between fits of laughter.  
Once the spell had worn off Ron looked like down at his shoes. "How am I going to do this Harry. I don't know the first thing about being a dad. Im still in school. My mum is going to have a cow, and im not sure how were going to get enough money to provide for our child." said Ron with worry clear in his voice. "Ron, things will work out, but right now you also have to think about what Hermione is feeling, oh, don't give me that look, Her mother might disown her. She might not have any place to turn, and she has to worry about how things will go with your family, and you know how she's always up to high standards with school, and now she has to worry about pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon." Said Harry, laughing to himself thinking about the last time he heard aunt Petunia use that anolgy. Ron continued to look down at his feet. "yah, I guess I have been a little selfish. I really do love Hermione, but you know how she can get sometimes." Ron said as he looked up at Harry. "Maybe we should go to bed Ron, sleep will do you good." said Harry smiling. It was weird because he didn't need to force the smile.  
"what happened to you?" asked Ron in a mischievous smile. "Nothing, why ask?" lied Harry, blushing. "If that's nothing then Hermione is really a guy, now fess up." Said Ron looking at Harry with slitted eyes. "Umm... well..." trailed Harry, then he explained what had happened with him and luna before he went to the common room. Ron smiled mischievously "You and Luna eh? Well, I was always trying for you and Ginny, because I don't really trust her with anyone else, but well, I wasn't really thinking Luna" Said Ron. Harry looked down and thought. What is so wrong with Luna anyway?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
okay, chapter three is done, sorry it took so long to get this one out. Next chapter might take a week, Im going to include the next eight months, and Harry's budding romance with Luna. I also have some surprises in the next chapter. And no, don't think about it, Luna is not going to get pregnant, the thought makes me quiver. Lol I think im starting to feel sorry for Ron though. *huggles Ron*  
  
again, reviews please, good or bad! ~~Starr 


	4. a baby story chapter 4

Starr: Hey guys! Here is chapter four. Im going to try and get some interesting stuff in this chapter. I hope you. Guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K does, please don't sue me . . . all I can give you right now is Dr. Filibusters Fabulous Wet-start, No heat Fireworks (throws a bucket on a box full, and runs off with the contract while everyone is avoiding the stars bouncing all over the place) BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter Four: Family troubles part two. Harry and Luna=love?  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. Ron must have been still asleep. The covers of his canopy were still pulled tight. Harry got up, got himself dressed, and went down for breakfast. Harry was the only one at the Gryffindor table other then a few other first years. Harry helped himself to some toast when his thoughts drifted back to Luna. He had drempt about her all night. Harry didn't realize how long it had been scence something made him really happy.  
Harry was not alone with his thoughts for long. Ron joined him soon after, helping himself to some toast as well. "I guess I was a little too hard on her, wasn't I?" Asked Ron as he looked hopefully to Harry. "You don't need me to tell you Ron, you already know." Said Harry as he saw Pig fly down and drop a scarlet envelope and a thick packet of papers in front of Ron. Harry saw the scared look that Ron gave him. "That was a little too fast, I set it out just last night!" panicked Ron. "You're going to have to open it Ron." Said Harry giving his friend a pitied look. Harry knew that his friend got a howler, and if he didn't open it soon, it was going to burst into flames shouting at him anyway. Just as Ron started to open it, Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Uh-oh" said Hermione, in a very scared tone. Ron opened the letter and the loud yells of Mrs. Weasly filled the great hall.  
  
RONALD! NEVER! NEVER IN MY DAY HAVE I SEEN THIS! I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE RESPONSIBLE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS. Fred AND GEORGE DIDN'T EVEN GET INTO THIS MUCH TROUBLE! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT MIND TO KICK YOU OUT! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE RESPONSIBILITY OF A CHILD! YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR BABY! NEVER IN MY DAY! AND HERMIONE! I ALWAYS THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU!  
  
Then the letter burst into flames. People in the great hall were all standing on their seats to see who had received the howler, some of them giving Ron and Hermione disgusting looks. Mrs. Weaslys words must have hit Hermione hard, she laid her head on the table and started to weep silently on the table. Ron however moved to the stack of papers on the table, and the note from his dad attached.  
  
Ron,  
  
I have gotten your mum to cool off, she has agreed to help you out with the baby until you graduate from school. It's partly our fault. We never gave you the talk, or told you of the . . . precautions of that kind of thing. Although I am quite disappointed in you, we will help you two out as much as we can.  
  
Dad.  
  
Ron, who had read the letter out loud smiled very large. He felt extremely relieved that his family understood and that he was going to receive some help from their end. They had even signed all of the paper work needed to take the classes. Harry felt a new sort of gratitude toward Mr. Weasly that he had never felt before. He loves his kids so much that he was willing to help them out, even in the worst situations.  
Hermione looked up, and smiled. "OH RON! THAT'S SO GREAT OF YOUR DAD!" cried Hermione as she wrapped her arms around him. Ron noticed that almost every person in the great hall was looking at them. All the way at the end of the hall, Harry could hear Malfoy, and the other slytherin laughter. Ron's ears turned scarlet and he patted Hermione's back. "Yup, everything will be all right." He said to himself more then he did to her.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to potions with their least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. He seemed in a particular bad mood when they walked in the room, he didn't even wear the sly smile that he saved for the taking points away from Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in silently and took out their cauldron. They could hear Malfoy doing impressions of Ron's mum screaming at him on the top of her lungs from the other side of the room. Ron's ears begin to turn scarlet and he started mumbling something about "after class"  
Professor Snape looked around the room and let his eyes rest on Ron and Hermione. He gave a sneer and started the class. "Today we are going to discuss potions used by dark wizards. Mr. Potter can you name one?" said Snipe while looking at Harry with piercing eyes. "Polyjuice Potion." Answered Harry, He knew this because he, Hermione, and Ron used this in their second year to figure out if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. "Can anyone else tell me more?" Sneered Snape. Hermione's hand shot up, much like it usually did in class. Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "I suppose you'll die if I don't pick you Mrs. Granger, tell me another." Said Snipe in his cold voice. "Wo . . . Wolf . . . " Harry looked over at Hermione to see what the problem was. She had turned that horrible shade of green and ran from the class. "Well, well. 50 points from Gryffindor for leaving without being dismissed. How disgusting that girl is." Said Professor Snipe with a cold smile on his face. Harry looked over at Ron and noticed that he had sprung up from his seat. Harry tried to grab the back of his shirt, be it was too late, Ron had started for Professor Snape with his cauldron. "SHE IS NOT DISGUSTING YOU SON OF A . . . " But before Ron could finish Snape had shot a spell at him, making him unable to speak. Ron stopped, stunned that Professor Snape used a spell against him. "That is IT Weasly, a week of detection and a further fifty points from Gryffindor for trying to attack a teacher. Be lucky Weasly, I could have suspended you, but I disarray that you need school now with your 'situation'" Scuffed Snape. "Tonight's homework, two parchments full of potions used by dark wizards, and what it was used to do. Class dismissed" Said Snape as he restored Ron's voice.  
Ron had swore all of the way to the great hall for lunch. They sat down, expecting to see Hermione, but she wasn't there. "She must be in the infirmary. I guess I'll go look for her, see you then Harry." Said Ron as he got up gloomily. Harry was alone yet again, he started on some kidney pie when Luna had slipped him a note. Harry picked it up, and turned around to look at her table. She had her blond wavy hair partway up, and had a few strands in her face, Harry had to admit she looked very attractive (Despite the very large star earrings she was wearing). He picked up the note and started to read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me at the lake at seven. Come alone.  
  
Luna.  
  
Harry was actually very excited now, and had something to look forward to. He decided to leave his lunch and head to the common room to see if Ron and Hermione were there. He said the password to the fat lady and walked it, to find only Ron and Hermione in it. Hermione was sobbing in a corner of the room, showing Ron a letter. Ron had gone extremely pale and looked at Hermione very concerned. Harry walked over and was unsure what to do. "What's the matter?" asked Harry in a concerned tone. Hermione got up and ran from the room to the girls dormitories. Harry looked at Ron, who looked like he wanted to run after her, but once he realized that he wasn't able too stopped and sat back down. "Ron, what's the matter, what happened?!?" Asked Harry in a very commanding tone. "Well . . . Well even though Hermione's parents signed her packet to take the classes . . . they . . . well, kicked her out and told her that she had to live with me now, or she will be homeless. Um . . . that was a little harsh." Said Ron, unsure on what else to say. Harry sat down and looked at his friend. They had sure gotten themselves into a huge mess.  
Harry headed to the lake around seven, to meet Luna. Harry wasn't sure about what she wanted, but he was excited to see her nevertheless. Harry saw Luna as soon as the lake became in clear view. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Hey Luna, what's up?" asked Harry in a would- be causal voice. Luna turned around and looked at Harry in the eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to be reflecting from the lake, they looked so clear and full of love. Her hair was still in the half ponytail that she had it in earlier, but it was starting to fall out, leaving some wavy strands in her face. "I just wanted to talk Harry, you're very easy to talk to, I like that." Said Luna to Harry. Harry looked up and gave Luna a very warm smile. Luna grabbed Harry's hand and started to walk around the lake with him. She had started talking about her life, talking about her father, the magazine, and then the conversation landed on her mother.  
"She was very beautiful, I always thought that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. I remember the day that she died. I was sitting in the living room, reading one of daddies magazines, and she stumbled into the room. She smelled very heavily of smoke. I could tell at once that something had gone wrong. She used to practice spells on herself, and this particular one had a bad after effect." Luna stopped and closed her eyes. Harry put his hand on her arm. "You don't need to continue Luna." Said Harry full of concern. He knew all to well of what it was like to reveal information like that it hurt him so much to see Luna going threw the same thing. "No, I need to. It's the only way to heal your self. That's why everyone thinks im so crazy, I've kept to myself, burring myself in my dad's magazines, Its time I talked about it." Admitted Luna more to herself then to Harry. "When she walked into the room, she didn't seem herself at all, she didn't seem to know where she was, she thought that she was still in her room. She started yelling at me, 'You know better then to be in my room, you could be hurt Luna! GET OUT NOW!' she yelled . . . then she just fell to the floor. I was so scared. I got up and started to shake her, but she didn't respond . . . my father had just gotten back from his red-room when he saw her laying there on the floor, He told me to leave to my room, he started crying . . . " Said Luna, as her voice became shaky.  
"Medi-wizards had come by the house and took her away. But it was too late, she was gone. She never even said good-bye. My last memory of my mum is her yelling at me. I wish I could have gotten to know her better. I wasn't that old when she died. My father misses her too, I feel that he thinks she's still around, he still talks to her when he is in the house. I just don't know what to do anymore!" She cried. Harry looked over at her, He had felt sorry for himself all summer, and his depression about Siruis being dead. But all of that stopped when he saw Luna crying. Harry looked into Luna's blue eyes, brimming with tears. Harry wrapped his arms around Luna, feeling deeply sorry for her. She let herself cry unto Harry, Harry could feel her warm tears roll down his back. Last year when he kissed Cho, she too had been crying over Cedric, but Harry didn't really want to talk about that, considering he saw him die, but having Luna cry on him made him want to do everything in his power to help her.  
Luna let go after several moments, and looked at Harry. "Im so lucky to know you. You mean so much to me!" Smiled Luna. It was she this time that kissed Harry. It wasn't like when he kissed her the first time, this time it was better, he seemed unaware that it was getting later, darker . . . He seemed unaware of everything around him. It was just Luna and him, sharing a great moment. When their lips came apart Harry felt his, face turn red, Luna smiled and pointed to the stars. "Oh! Look Harry, a shooting star! Make a wish." Said Luna as she closed her eyes. Harry thought for a moment and found a wish that he figured seemed just right for the moment. He looked into Luna's eyes and smiled "I wish that this moment will last forever."  
Harry walked back into the common room, today was the first Friday of the term so lots of people were up late and in the common room, doing homework, talking to friends, and just hanging out. Ron and Hermione were in their usual corner doing homework. Harry sat down and decided to start on his potions homework. He opened his book and looked over at Ron. Ron was pretending to read, but kept a sideways glance at Hermione. Harry could see why, her eyes were all red and puffy, it was very apparent that she had been crying all day. She had busied herself with a book, reading it silently to herself.  
"Harry, could I have a word with you for a moment" whispered Ron to Harry. They got up and went to an empty part of the room, Hermione didn't even notice them getting up. "Harry, I think she's lost it!" panicked Ron. "She has done nothing but read all day, she hasn't even separated herself from a book, do you think she's lost it?!?" asked Ron in a very demanding tone. "No . . . she always reads, that's just Hermione for you, and im sure she's using that as a way to hide from her feelings right now. Just leave her at it for a while" answered Harry to Ron. "I guess that's true. I just feel so bad for her. She wrote her mum again . . . but I don't see any good that will do, I feel bad, this is my fault you know . . . " went Ron. "Well, see if that letter talks them into their right mind, and don't worry, what's done is done, look forward to the future." Said Harry, giving his friend, some advise. "Okay, thanks . . . wait . . . why are you so happy? Where were you?" asked Ron with a very sly smile on his face.  
"er . . . " said Harry before he explained that Luna and him went for a walk together. Harry said everything except for the story about Luna's mum and the kiss. Harry was sure that Ron felt that Harry was keeping something from him. "You kissed her again, didn't you." Said Ron giving his friend a slight nudge. "Well, actually, she kissed me." Answered Harry, looking over at Ron. "Well, watch what you do mate. You don't want to end up like me." Said Ron as he walked back over to the table. 


	5. a baby story chapter five

Starr: Sorry guys, I decided to talk this one much more slowly then I took the other four, because I keep making errors that I should have seen while editing, so Im going to take more time editing, and more time making a good plot. I want so much to happen in this chapter. I have to end a rumor here too while I am thinking about it. Someone already asked me if Luna was going to end up pregnant like Hermione, Im going to squash and kill that one, Luna will NOT end up pregnant. But I do see a comedy coming soon. *wink wink* and also, I want to do this chapter in a different setting... or try anyway. Tell me if you think it looks stupid.  
  
Chapter Five: The beauty of pregnancy... NOT!  
  
About a week after Hermione had received her letter she had been more distant with Harry and Ron. Even with the days approaching till they would start their baby classes, she had taken refuge in the library a lot more.  
  
"Should we say something to her?" whispered Ron to Harry at lunch one day. "No, just let her be" Answered Harry as he looked over at Luna and waved.  
  
The truth is, Harry and Luna had spent almost all of their free time together. Harry enjoyed her company, and it made him forget about his troubles and the fact that the wired dreams had started again. Harry, who found out at the end of last year that he would have to kill Voldemort if he wanted to live himself, was having the strange dreams again about snakes. Harry wasn't sure what they meant. He just kept seeing them in his dreams. Snakes killing people, Snakes multiplying, just... snakes. Harry had decided to keep these dreams to himself because he didn't want to add any more stress to Ron and Hermione, and he wasn't so sure that Luna would really understand. So Harry put it to the back of his mind.  
Harry was heading to the Gryffindor tower with the thought of finishing his potions homework fast so he could walk around with Luna before it got dark when he ran into someone he hadn't seen in a while. It was Cho Chang, the person who Harry had crushed on for three years until the reality that it wasn't going to work hit him, and he just lost interest.  
  
"Hi Harry! I was just looking for you, do you think that we could talk?" Asked Cho, smiling. "Sure, I have a few moments." Harry lied as he started walking with her.  
  
Harry and Cho walked for about ten minuets. Cho told Harry about her holiday with her father in China, and Harry told her about spending some of the holiday with Ron. Cho stopped at a window around the north tower.  
  
"You know Harry, I still like you. I've sorted out my feelings. My father helped me, when we were at a temple in China. I'm starting to get over Cedric, even thought he will always be a part of my life Harry, I want you to be also." Said Cho full of determination.  
  
Harry thought for a few moments... He was with Luna, He didn't even really like Cho anymore. He felt that he had to explain this somehow to Cho. At that same moment Luna was on her way to the Ravenclaw tower. Thinking longingly of doing some homework before meeting Harry, when she saw him standing with Cho. She stopped, hid behind a statue and listened.  
  
"Er-" Said Harry trying to think of a way to tell Cho that he liked Luna, not her. "Harry, I know that I haven't been the best in the past year. I didn't think of your feelings. Im sorry, I was just so selfish." whispered Cho as she bent down and kissed Harry.  
  
Luna's eyes widened and started to tear. She ran away crying. She thought Harry liked her, was he just playing her like a fool, like so many other people had. She got to the Ravenclaw entrance and stood there for a few moments, thinking... why would Harry do this to her, when he so often told Luna how much he liked her?  
Harry pushed Cho away from him. It didn't feel right having Cho kiss him, when he thought so much of Luna. Harry thought that this was time that he told Cho about Luna, that he had moved on, because he figured Cho had, that he had no feelings for Cho at all.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter? Do I kiss that bad?" asked Cho, sounding offended.  
  
"Er- Cho, I kinda have been seeing someone. I figured you moved on, so I moved on. I really like the person I am with, but I don't want to hurt you at the same time, Im sorry." said Harry, unsure of what else to say.  
  
Cho looked at Harry in a very offended way. She turned around and walked away, looking daggers at Harry before she left. 'Great' Harry thought to himself. 'I made someone else hate me' and then he walked back to the Gryffindor tower before anyone else stopped him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Harry got back to the common room to see that Hermione was actually talking. Ron, who seemed to be in amazement, kept nodding and smiling. They were sitting in the two best chairs in front of the fire, Hermione was petting Crookshanks, her ginger, brush-tailed cat. Ron was sitting looking at a book with disgust.  
  
"Harry come here!" said Hermione in some urgency.  
  
Harry walked over and pulled a chair up to join the two. But for some reason Hermione was looking at Harry with piercing eyes.  
  
"I was on my way up to the Gryffindor tower after I had spent some time at the library, looking for some books for the class Ron and I start tonight when I ran into Luna. She looked really upset, she told me that she was heading toward her tower when she saw you and Cho together, kissing." said Hermione, putting emphasis on the 'Kissing'  
  
"Well, anyway, she was very upset and sought me out. Told me everything she did. I just got back to the common room moments ago. Explain" Said Hermione giving Harry her very stern look.  
  
Harry explained everything, from how Cho wanted to talk, to the part where she kissed him, admitting that she still had feelings for him, and the hopes of rekindling their relationship. Hermione shook her head several times when Harry was explaining. Harry finished and looked around. Ron looked like he was at a lose for words.  
  
"I reckon you have gotten yourself into more trouble then Hermione and I here. I would just leave the country if I were you, mate." Said Ron closeing the book.  
  
Harry decided to go and see Luna to sort everything out, while Ron and Hermione went to their baby class. He went down the lake and waited for her. He hoped that she would still come, they had planned to do so yesterday. Harry had sat there for nearly two hours when he had decided to abandon all hopes of her coming down. He got up and headed back to the common room.  
He said the password to the fat lady and walked into the common room. Ron and Hermione were back from their classes and looked to be practicing. Ron was holding a doll that looked like a baby. Harry went to get a closer look, and saw that the doll didn't seem so doll like at all, It was crying and kicking like a normal baby would.  
  
"Now Ron, don't get angry at it... try the bottle here..." Said Hermione picking up a bottle that was close to her.  
  
She checked the temperature on her wrist and handed it to Ron, who tried to put it in the babies mouth, but Harry figured it didn't want that, It kept pushing it away, eventually knocking out of Ron's hands. Harry could see that Ron was becoming frustrated. He picked up the bottle and started to try again. Again the baby pushed it away and continued the scream at the top of its lungs. Harry noticed that several first years were looking their way in amazement to the moving, crying doll.  
  
"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IF IT WON'T EAT! AND ITS DIAPER DOESN'T NEED CHANGED! HERMIONE IT JUST WANTS TO BE MISERABLE!" Flustered Ron.  
  
"Just hand it to me!" Said Hermione threw clenched teeth. She put the babies head over her shoulder and started to pat its back. It let out a very long, disgusting belch and stopped crying.  
  
"Oh, thank god... Its about time that thing stopped crying. Our baby won't be like that. He will never cry." Said Ron in a very dignified sort of voice.  
  
"What makes you think that it will be a boy Ron? It could be a girl, actually I think it is a girl." Said Hermione matter of factly. She placed the baby in a blanket and started rocking it. Harry walked over to them and looked at the thing.  
  
"What is it?? That can't be a real baby." Asked Harry in some sort of amazement.  
  
"Well, no, its not. It's a bewitched doll, charmed to be realistic. We have to take care of it for three months, and after that it kind of tells the teacher if we have done everything right, like not neglect it, and not yell at it." Said Hermione as she glaired at Ron.  
  
"Well, I think its time for me and Laine to go to bed, night guys." She said as she kissed Ron and hugged Harry.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and smiled.  
  
"Laine? Who decided on that?" asked Harry struggling to keep from laughing.  
  
"Hermione wants to name her girl that... but too bad its not going to be a girl. I don't think I could produce anything other then... other then... guys." Said Ron stifling a yawn.  
  
"Lets go to bed then, Im to tired to even think about Snapes essay right now, we have all weekend to do it." Said Ron as Harry and him started for the boys dormitories.  
  
Harry got dressed in his pajamas and told Ron good night. Harry watched Ron pull the curtain on his four poster before he did the same with his. Harry woke up again about five hours later to a sound in the room. He reached for his glasses and looked around the room. Hermione was standing at the foot of Ron's four poster with the bawling baby held tight in her arms. Several people in there dorm started to wake up and pulled back their curtains as well. Harry heard the mumbles of Neville once he realized the time, and the cursing of Seamus and Dean. Harry looked over and Ron and gave him a questioned look, but he was sure Ron hadn't seen him, the room was pitch black other then the light on Hermione's wand.  
  
"Ron Im tired, I need sleep, its your turn. Just... Just...feed it and rock it for a while" Yawned Hermione putting the baby on Ron's bed. Ron looked over at her bewildered.  
  
"But... but..err..." Ron said, clearly not understanding what she meant. The cursing of the other boys got louder, Harry could hear Dean yelling for someone to chuck the doll out of the window before he did.  
  
"Ron, IT'S YOUR TURN!" Yelled Hermione as she turned around and stalked away.  
  
Ron picked up the baby and started cradling it in his arms, feeding it a bottle. The baby started to slowly quite, and then, it fell asleep, along with Ron. Harry drifted back in his pillow and pulled the curtain on his four poster closed before falling asleep himself.  
  
Harry was in a large clearing in a forest. Luna was standing on her tiptoes dancing in a maniac kind of way. "COME NARGALES COME! I AM YOUR MASTER!" She was shouting at the top of her lungs. Harry however stayed clung to a tree. She walked over to Harry and gave him that dreamy stair that she always possessed. "Harry... they are going to eat you for what you did to me..." but Luna's voice became distant and echo like. Then the forest dissolved and he was in a strange room.  
The wall had designs of snakes all over them, and in the room where his mother and father. The were waving happily to them as they had did in the Mirror of Esrid. Also in the room were, what looked like members of his family. Harry looked around the room in amazement. He pushed his way around the family members all trying to hug and kiss him, and then he saw the person who he had wanted to see for the past 3 months. Sirius was standing in the back of the room, smiling and occasionally laughing with his laugh like a bark. But he didn't look like Harry remembered, he looked more younger and the look that Azakaban gave him, was no longer in his face.  
"Harry." He heard him say in a distant voice, that seemed to be miles away. Harry looked over at him relieved and smiled so big, that it seemed like ages scence he had felt a smile spread across his face. "I knew I would see you again!" Said Harry truthfully, He knew that there was no way Sirius would not reach him again. "No Harry, you don't need to see me. Not for a very long time you hear me! Take care of yourself the best way you can, do this for me Harry okay? For me..." and Sirius's distant voice began to leave like Luna's did. The last glimpse of the room he saw was his mother, father and Sirius waving bye to him as the dream had ended and the curtains of his four poster became very clear.  
Harry looked around and saw the sunlight shine on his glasses before he decided to put them on. Harry was still trying to keep the image of his mother, father and Sirius burned into is memory. But why had he seen it? In the dream (Or was it a dream?) Sirius told him to watch himself. Was something coming? Was he in danger again? Harry felt the distant rumble of his stomach and decided that it was best he continued his thoughts at breakfast.  
As Harry walked out of the common room, He saw Luna pinning up some papers to a notice board near the Fat lady. He walked over to her. He had completely forgot that she must be angry with him still, and he had yet to explained himself. She had her wand tucked behind her ear, and that dreamy look in her large eyes. Harry looked over at the paper that she was pinning to the notice board. It was plea to return a missing Transfiguration book, so she could do some homework before she got 'T's' on papers. (Harry remembered that she was in her O.W.L year, and how hard it had been for him to finish homework.).  
  
"Do you need some help?" Offered Harry, in the most sincere voice he had.  
  
"Oh, no thank you, I suppose that it will turn up soon." She said in her dreamy voice that made her seem distant with others. A few 7th years walked by and pointed to Luna laughing, but Luna didn't seem to notice nor, did it seem like she cared.  
  
"Listen, Luna, I need to explain what happened to you. Will you listen?" Asked Harry, with a bit of a plea in his voice.  
  
"Harry, you don't need to explain what happened, I understand. I always knew you fancied Cho better. You have been that way scence your third year, I remember what you would look like when you saw her. You don't need to explain Harry, I completely understand." Said Luna, starting to lose the dreamy sound in her voice, sounding a bit bitter.  
  
"But Luna, see I do. I don't like Cho, I like you. She came and sought me out yesterday to tell me that she still had feelings for me. But see, I didn't have feelings for her, I told her that I liked you, and she seemed quite... mad to say the least." Said Harry truthfully. Luna smiled and looked at Harry as if her dreams had come true.  
  
"Oh Harry! Im so happy! I thought you liked her and you didn't like me... no wonder she looked so angry last night!" Said Luna in an excited voice. She started to cry and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry had the feeling that he was always going to make girls cry, no matter what he did.  
  
*************************************  
Three months had past, and Christmas was slowly approaching. Hogworts had started to get thick snow on its ground, and Hermione was finally showing signs pregnancy. Her belly was started to look slightly larger then it did earlier that year, and Hermione was having to wear the maternity robes that She and Ron purchased in Hogsmead. To their joy, the doll that they were having to take care of for the baby classes was taken away that month, and they were at last back to the peace and quite of the common room. Hermione also pointed out that Ron and her received top marks with taking care of the baby.  
Hermione became distressed at her ever growing belly, and she became very angry with every little thing. Ginny, who reminded Harry vagley of Fred and George, was always doing some kind of prank to someone in the common room. Fred and George, who had a joke shop in Diagon Alley, were always inventing some interesting joke or prank to pull on someone. Ginny seemed to have everyone of their items. One item they had invented was everlasting stink bombs that lasted hours and hours at a time. Ginny thought it would be a rather interesting joke to play on Ron one day while he was in the middle of his Transfiguration essay. Hermione, who was also working on her essay caught a huge whiff of the smell and screamed at Ginny.  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T ALLOWED THAT STUFF IN HERE GINNY! THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING TO DO LINES FOR ME! 'I WILL NOT SET OFF STINK BOMBS!' WELL, COME ON! GET ON WITH IT!" Screamed Hermione. Ginny, who looked scandalized stalked off, cursing under her breath. She retreated back over the Neville, who she was dating at the moment, and started her lines. Hermione began to breath heavily as though she had run several miles and went back to work, mumbling every now and again. "never... smells all of the time... I cant believe this..." Ron just kept his mouth shut and shot Hermione apprehensive looks every now and again. Would she be happy for the surprise that he had waiting for her later that night? Or should he wait? He considered this things for a while as he closed his books and looked longingly at the window wishing he were out in the snow right now instead, as his nerves begain to swell.  
  
______________________________________________________________ okay, Chapter five under wraps. Chapter six to come out in a few weeks(at the latest). Well, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please, Review, good or bad. I would like some constructive critisim because this is my first fic. anything that will help me out later on. THANKS! *MUAH!*  
  
~~Starr 


	6. a baby story, chapter six

Starr: Okay, here is chapter six. Thanks for all of the reviews, They were all so nice :) it means a lot to me because this is the first fic that I have posted on the Internet, so to have good reviews is like, the greatest thing in the world to me right now. Again THANKS! Another thing before I start, Someone made a comment on my spelling, so I wanted to clear some things up. (to make a long story short) I was born with extremely bad hearing, and I needed several ear surgeries when I was younger. It set me back several years in school, which I have just recently in the past three years caught myself back up. My spelling is just one thing that I have never really caught up on. Although I can spell most words, some other ones are much harder to spell. So as you can tell, Spell check and I are good friends. Lol. Well, anyway, here is chapter six.  
  
Rated: PG, The first chapter is the only one that should be rated higher. These ones are okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP, If I did, Rupert Grint would be my personal assistant. But J.K still owns it, So I think I will just sit back and continue to read.  
  
Chapter six: Ron's little surprise, and Christmas at the Weaslys.  
  
As Ron and Hermione were doing their homework, Ron kept rehearsing lines in his head. (You and I have known each other for a little more than five years, and I knew from the first moment that I set eyes on you that we were meant to be . . . ). He had them memorized, and even if he did forget they were also written on a piece of paper in his pocket. (The past six months have been the greatest of my life, even with our little surprise in September. I am ready to start a family with you Hermione, even though it is going to be much sooner then I had expected.) Ron continued to think.  
  
"Ron, your not writing anything. I just told you the answer to the question, and you still look a little lost" Said Hermione's voice bringing Ron back to reality.  
  
"What, oh yeah, er, Hermione, my mind isn't really with it, do you think we could go for a walk outside?" Said Ron in a voice a little too different then his own.  
  
"Ron are you okay?" Said Hermione putting her hand up to Ron's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine, please lets go for a walk" Pleaded Ron.  
  
"Oh okay, I guess, just let me go get my winter cloak and scarf." Said Hermione as she shuffled up to the girls dormitories.  
  
Ginny glared at her all of the way still mumbling still to Neville. "Stupid prat... I was just playing a joke on her... Hormones im telling you! I hope I NEVER get pregnant" She said firmly to Neville.  
  
"Uh, er okay Ginny" Said Neville knowing better then not to disagree.  
  
After about five minuets of getting ready they were ready to go out (Its about time Ron, Im pregnant and I was ready in three minuets, what took you?). They left the fat lady and were on their way outside. Hermione bored Ron with information for their Transfiguration class (they have to take for the N.E.W.T's). Ron however stayed quite the whole time, he wanted to wait out the question as long as possible. They reached the tree that over looked the lake and decided to sit down. Hermione became quite again and looked at Ron. She opened her mouth to speak before Ron could.  
  
"Look, Im sorry... I know that its going to be hard on you becoming a daddy. I don't want to lose you after the baby is born. That's all you hear on the news these days in the muggle world. Guys that get their girl friend pregnant and leave them, with no money or support. Ron I just don't want that for us. I trust you more then anything." admitted Hermione, with her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't. As a matter of fact, I never intend on leaving you" Said Ron as he got down on one knee. This-is-it.).  
  
"Hermione I knew that from the first moment I set my eyes on you that I liked you, even though you were an unsufferable know it all. Something about you made me feel... good inside. The past seven months have been the greatest of my life, even with our little surprise in September, It made me never want to leave you, regardless of how scared I was." Said Ron, pulling a plastic gold band out of his pocket.  
  
"I know this ring isn't the biggest diamond in the world, and its not gold, But its something that shows my commitment to you, someday I intend to buy you a real ring. What Im trying to say is, WILLYOUMARRYME!" gasped Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron bewildered for a moment, then took small glances at the ring. She opened her eyes wide and grinned the biggest grin Ron had ever seen.  
  
"YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" Screamed Hermione jumping up and pinning Ron to the ground. Ron smiled and started brushing snow out of her hair. She laid on him for a few moments and then she started kissing him. Ron closed his eyes for a moment, he was able to breath now (so to speak lol) that he got that off of his chest. He couldn't remember when their kisses have been better. He was in pure bliss until...  
  
"Oh my gosh. Are your kidding me Weasly!?! And you Granger, I thought you were supposed to be smart. How stupid could you be. If you were going to marry the git, at least make him buy you a REAL ring." Sneered Malfoys voice.  
  
"Malfoy, its none of your business what Ron and I decided to do, and unlike you, I don't care if this ring is plastic or pure gold, it's the thought of what the ring represents that means the most to me." Huffed Hermione smiling a Ron. Though she noticed that his ears were turning rather red.  
  
Pancy who was right behind Malfoy was in a fit of giggles. She had her hands up to her face to stifle the noise just a bit. Ron could see the chipping black nail polish on her nails as she did so. Ron got to his feet, and helped Hermione up. He was trying to ignore Malfoy and Pansy as much as possible. He didn't like looking Malfoy in the eye much after what happened with Harry last year. Ron could never forgive Malfoy for what his father had done. His dad, and a few escaped death eaters lured Harry to the department of mysteries. Sirius was killed when he came to rescue Harry and the others. Although Ron got satisfaction of knowing that everyone knew the dirt that was Malfoys name, but still, He would never forgive him.  
  
"Weasly, just a reminder. I told Potter this last year, You just wait, Im going to get you back for what you did to me if it's the last thing I do!" Shouted Malfoy over Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What's he going to do, turn us into toads. He can't do anything to us with Dumbledore watching. He is just giving empty threats." complained Ron  
  
"But is he Ron? I don't think he is. He sounded a bit serious." Said Hermione a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione, when has Malfoy ever done something he has threatened?" Asked Ron looking at Hermione.  
  
Once they reached the steps leading to the great hall Ron and Hermione stopped and sat down at the bottom step and looked out on the empty grounds. Snow was starting to pile up. Hermione started to shiver so Ron put his arm over her and put himself closer to her to warm her up.  
  
"Why don't we go inside now. Im sure Ginny would like to hear our news. Oh! and Harry too." Said Ron and he got himself up, then helped Hermione up.  
  
"I don't know Ron, but for some reason, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." Smiled Hermione as she and Ron headed up to the common room.  
  
**************************************  
  
The next day at breakfast Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry received a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Weasly inviting them over for the holidays. Ron looked startled for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"You don't think she's going to yell at us anymore do you Hermione?" Asked Ron, unsure of himself.  
  
"Oh Ron, stop being such a baby. She already yelled at us once, and even if she does, we will deserve it, right?" Said Hermione with a mouth full of toast.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, this should be an interesting holiday." Said Ron as he pushed away his food and looked at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Well, we've got double Transfiguration next. I guess we better head up soon." Said Hermione as she swallowed her last bit if toast.  
*********************************************  
  
The last day of the term ended quietly. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were ready in Hogsmeade station the day the term ended. All of them excited for Christmas and what gifts it would bring. The only people who didn't seemed all too thrilled were Ron and Hermione. Hermione kept biting her fingernails, And Ron took the same colour green Hermione got when she was sick.  
  
"Will you guys calm down. How bad can it be?" Said Ginny.  
  
"Well, I haven't yet told them about Hermione and I getting married, I don't know how well mum is going to take that one." Said Ron, looking greener.  
  
"They already agreed to help you two. Mum has to know that you two would get married eventually. calm down and get a grip on yourself." snapped Ginny  
  
"Yeah, Ginny is right." Agreed Harry, although his thoughts weren't with Ron and Hermione, they were back with leaving Luna.  
  
Luna said something vaguely about having to stay at Hogworts this holiday, and she wished Harry the happiest of holidays. Harry noticed something dark about her mood though, she wasn't her usually dreamy-self. She looked on the verge of tears. Harry felt bad about leaving her there all alone for the holidays, but he really wanted to go back to the Weaslys for the holidays. He rarely had good holidays, and he knew that if it was with the Weaslys it would be fun.  
  
"What's the matter Harry" asked Ginny in a concerned voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Im just er- tired." lied Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Said Ginny as she turned to Hermione and looked absent mindedly at a page that she was reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to the platform they saw Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Weasly waving at the lot of them, beaming. So Ron was forced to think good thoughts. (Good, they're in a good mood, maybe we won't have to bad of a holiday after all). Hermione, looking a bit nervous was the first to walk up to Mrs. Weasly. Everyone stopped and held their breath for a few moments. Then Hermione hugged her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I don't want you to hate me!" Cried Hermione as she was hugging Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly patted her back and smiled.  
  
"Now dear, although I am VERY disappointed in you and Ron, I can't disown you. Pluse I always loved you as a daughter, and what's one more kid anyway!" Said Mrs. Weasly smiling at them all. Harry was sure by the look on Mr. Weasly's face that he had just had a discussion with Mrs. Weasly moments before they had arrived.  
  
"Oh, and Mum, er- Just like you said, you always thought of Hermione like a daughter, well, I, I mean we, decided that we are going to get married." Said Ron in a voice full of discomfort.  
  
"Well, dear obviously. I mean, I would have made you marry her anyway. You got yourself in this mess. You're going to be a good dad, and husband, like your father," said Mrs. Weasly beaming at Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Well, we better get a taxi. Lets get you lot home then." Said Mr. Weasly helping Ginny put her things on a trolley.  
  
Harry caught two taxis for them. The drivers put their trunks in the back and they were on their way. It seemed to take forever for them to reach the borrow, but they did eventually. When they got there Fred and George were in the front yard with Bill magicing snow balls at each other. Fred stopped abruptly when he saw Hermione walk out of the taxi and grinned evilly.  
  
"Stop guys, pregnant lady coming threw, pregnant lady coming threw!" Said Fred still grinning.  
  
"Hey Ron! Never did we think our Prefect brother would be a ickle daddy someday... well, someday soon that is." Said George with a smile to match Fred's.  
  
"Stop guys." Said Ron with the tip of his ears turning red.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione brought their stuff upstairs to Ron's room, but much to Ron's surprise and dislike, it didn't look much like his room anymore. The Chudley Cannon posters that used to cover his wall and ceiling was now taken down, and changed with wall paper with blue and pink rattles on it. His bed was pushed to one side of his room, and a baby crib and changing table took up the rest of the room. Ron looked at his room, open mouthed and wide eyed. He looked like he was going to faint. Hermione on the other hand started to bite her lip as she went up to the baby crib and placed a hand on it.  
  
"Well, it does make things seem more... final..." Hermione said braking the ice.  
  
"Wh... Where did all of my stuff go!" Said Ron hysterically.  
  
"Well we put it up in the attic dear, we had to baby proof your room. Your just going to have to get used to it, its part of becoming a father. Oh, and I left some room for Hermione to put her stuff as well." Said Mrs. Weasly dragging a cot into Ron's room for Harry.  
  
"Oh, and I do hope you like the wall paper, looks just like the wall paper that was in your room when you were a baby." Mrs. Weasly said dreamlike.  
  
Ron shook his head sat down on his bed. Some things were starting to go threw his head. He wasn't so sure about this whole father thing yet. He wanted to just run away from it all. He was so scared. He missed life as a regular teenager. He missed always fooling around, now it seemed that he was forced to grow up at the age of 16, and at like an adult. Ron was lost in thoughts until he felt the warmth of Hermione's touch. She placed her hand on Ron's arm and looked at him in the eyes. Ron sometimes swore that Hermione knew how to read minds. She looked at him seriously and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Ron, its going to be okay. Who knows, maybe the baby boy or girl will like quidditch and we'll have the Chudley Cannons paper up in their room. Lets just try to be happy okay?" Hermione said smiling. Ron had to admit, he loved how she made him feel so confident.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The days leading up until Christmas were eventful. Fred and George spend all day telling Ron and Hermione strange names to give to the baby.  
  
"Do you think that if you named it Abyssinan Shrivelfigs, it'll have any friends in school..."  
  
Mrs. Weasly spent the hours asking Hermione questions about how she was doing so far in the pregnancy, and telling her funny things that happened to each of the Weasly kids when they were younger.  
  
"Oh, and Ron! Why when he was one he went into the garden and got bit by a yard gnome! Cried for hours. Nearly wet himself for years after he saw one..."  
  
"MUM! STOP TELLING STORIES ABOUT ME!"  
  
All the while, Hermione stayed thankful. She got bitter thinking about her own parents, and how they want nothing to do with her anymore. She knew that she made a mistake, but she hoped that her parents would someday see reason, and allow Ron, the baby and her to see them. She just wanted a little support from them. She still felt bad that Mrs. Weasly was taking her in free of charge, so Hermione began helping out Mrs. Weasly all around the house, She would help her in the kitchen among other things. This is were Hermione realized that she couldn't cook, and Mrs. Weasly kept making excuses to not have her in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, No dear! I've got it! You just go and relax in the sitting room now. When you start to get bigger, those feet will be in constant pain. Don't want you on them more then you have to be..."  
  
In the end, Mrs. Weasly taught Hermione how to cook, she figured that if Hermione was going to be the wife to her son, and the mother to her grandchild, she should, in the least, learn how to cook. Ron on the other hand got bombarded with facts from his father.  
  
"Now, the first few months before the baby sleeps threw the night, make sure you don't complain about getting up and attending to the baby, You'll hear it if you do..."  
  
Finally Christmas morning came. Ron got up at the crack of dawn, as usualle and threw a pillow at Harry.  
  
"OI! Harry wake up! Presents!" Said Ron, turning over to prod Hermione awake next to him, but she was already awake. Ron and taken her pillow to throw at Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went down stairs to open presents. Ron noticed that his and Hermione's pile to was a bit larger then it usually was. Harry sat down next to his pile and began to rip the paper off of his own presents. Ron and Hermione began to follow suite. Soon, the other members of the family began to join them in opening presents. Ron Finished is first present and looked confusingly at it.  
  
"Um, mum, Why do I need diapers? I know how to use the loo..." But before Ron could finish is question, His mum interrupted him.  
  
"Well, there not for you dear, they are for the baby." Said Mrs. Weasly opening a few of her presents.  
  
"Oh Arthur! I wanted this cook book! Thanks dear..."  
  
Hermione started to open her presents, and found baby stuff as well. She opened a knitted baby blanket, some cloths, and some bottles. She reached for Harry's present and found a book called 'Being a witch mother, and what to expect when your expecting.' Hermione smiled and thanked everyone gratefully. This helped Ron and her a lot, considering that they have no jobs to make money, and it would be difficult to have to buy the stuff on their own. Ron on the other hand seemed to be disappointed by his lack of presents. When he opened Harry's present and found candy from Honeydukes, he said thank you a bit more enthusiastically then he normally would have.  
Harry on the other hand got his usually presents. He got a jumper from Mrs. Weasly, and some mince pies. He got a book from Hermione called 'broomsticks of all sizes, the book about broomsticks.' He also got some interesting stuff from Fred and Georges joke shop from both Fred and George, and Ron. He got another book from Professor Lupin called 'The large book of jinx's'. His last present was from Luna. He opened it and saw that it was a pendant, Luna had fixed a note on top of the pendant.  
  
Harry-  
This is supposed to give you good luck to where ever you go. Hold it tight in your hands when you feel yourself in a sticky situation.  
  
Love,  
Luna.  
  
Harry smiled to himself and pocketed the pendant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry, among with everyone else, was sad to see the holidays end. Everyone seemed deeply depressed to go back to Hogworts. Then the day came when they had to return back. They took the train back, and gloomily returned back to Hogworts. But Harry did not seem all that depressed like the others. He knew that a certain someone was waiting for him when he returned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: HAH! I finished chapter six. Sorry it took me forever. I got lazy lol. Well, I hoped you liked it. Chapter seven in oh, a week or so. Expect some new stuff in the next chapter. Harry learns a secret from Luna, and Ron and Hermione get another little surprise. (this will also be months four and five of the pregnancy). please review. 


	7. A baby story, chapter 7

A baby story, chapter seven.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. It just keeps me writing to see so many people like this. Well, I did a lot of research of this chapter so I hope you like it. Lots of love! ~Starr  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling. Please don't sue me! I don't have much, Well, your not getting my new car anyway. :)  
  
Chapter Seven: It's a bird. It's a plane. Its Malfoy?!?  
  
Ron woke up in the middle of the night in a slight chill. It was a mid-January night. He pulled the curtains open on his four posters and tip- toed out of the dormitory room. He could hear Harry talking in his sleep, and the rest of the boys snores. He walked down the stairs to the common room and found what he was looking for, the fire.  
He went over and laid down on the couch, the fire felt so great on his cold toes. He became thankful to the house-elves for their around-the- clock work to keep the fires always burning. The fire had started to hypnotize him back into sleep when he heard the sound of someone walking down stairs. He turned around fast to find that it was only Hermione, carrying a book in her right hand. She had her hair pulled up in a bun, but a few strands of hair fell loosely around her face and back. She had on a silk night gown that stopped at her knees, Ron could see just how big her stomach had gotten. He was a little surprised, but clearly not as surprised as her.  
  
"Oh my! You startled me Ron! I was not expecting anyone to be down here this late." Said Hermione placing a hand on her chest.  
  
"What are you awake for?" questioned Ron, looking at Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep. I kept getting these strange cravings for pickles, but I hate pickles. Anyway, I decided that trying to sleep would be useless. So I came down here to read a book." Said Hermione holding up the book with one hand.  
  
Ron patted down on the couch and motioned for Hermione to come sit next to him. (Well, he was no longer laying down anyway...) Hermione went over to the couch and placed her head on Ron's lap to lay down. Once she was comfortable she picked up the book and started to read. Ron pulled her hair out of the bun that it was in and started to play absentmindedly with her hair. Hermione pulled the book down and looked up at Ron.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to read when your doing that." Smiled Hermione.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to think when your laying on my lap like that?" Smiled Ron, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione turned herself around and pulled Ron down so that he laid down on the couch. Then she placed herself on top of him. Even thought Hermione was pregnant, Ron noticed she didn't feel like she weighed too much at all, in fact, she felt as if she didn't gain any weight. The only difference was that Ron could tell it was uncomfortable for her to lay like that. He kissed her tenderly and turned her over so that she still laid on top of him, but it was still comfortable for Hermione.  
She laid her hand on his torso and closed her eyes. Ron grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. Their fingers intertwined with each other. Hermione made Ron feel so warm, he didn't think that any other girl could give him the feeling that Hermione gave him. Every time he looked at her, it was as if the butterflies in his stomach would never go away. The tips of his ears would turn red and stay that way.  
As he looked down on her, he wanted to give everything in the world to her. Anything her little heart desired. Then he thought of the baby that was still growing in her. It was as if two emotions hit him at once. His love for Hermione was so strong. He didn't think he could love anyone as much as he loved her, but then he thought of the baby. Would he love the baby as much as her? With his free hand, he started to play with a few of Hermione's curls again. She smelled so good. She was wearing the perfume that Ron gave her for Christmas last year.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron said looking down on her sleeping face.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione said sleepily.  
  
"I... I love you." Ron said looking down at her.  
  
Hermione opened her honey colored eyes and looked at Ron. Those eyes! The eyes that could give you that stern look when you were being out of line. The eyes that will give you that warm look when your sad and upset. The eyes that were filled with intelligence. Those eyes were filled with so much love. She looked up at Ron with her loving eyes and smiled.  
  
"Ron, I love you too." she cooed.  
  
Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead. The feeling of warmth that he felt was not from the fire. He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. He pulled her as close as he most possibly could. His tall frame almost covered her small body. She smiled and closed her eyes once more. From her slow and steady breathing Ron could tell that she was asleep. He laid down on the pillow and fell asleep himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Ron and Hermione were being prodded awake by Harry.  
  
"Come-on-you-guys-please-wake-up" said Harry a bit agitated. "Its time for breakfast. Everyone is going to wake up and find you here, then your going to have to explain yourselves." Continued Harry shaking Ron violently.  
  
"I'm up mate. With the way your shaking us, the baby is going to have brain damage." yawned Ron as he sat up. Hermione followed a few seconds later. "Fine, If you want to get seen by everyone else as they are going down to breakfast, that's fine. Im sure everyone will LOVE to see two Perfects sleeping together on a couch in the common room..." Harry snapped.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get dressed for breakfast, and get my Care of Magical Creatures book, we have that first today." Said Hermione as she shuffled up to the girls dormitories. Ron yawned and did the same.  
  
Harry first started to follow him, but stopped mid-way and returned to the couch. He had another dream. This time, he could see the members of his family more clearly. His mothers green eyes were like acid burning in his mind. He couldn't get it out. Then there was Sirius. His laugh like a bark, his warning... Harry wanted to know what this all meant. He was half convinced to tell Ron and Hermione, they would be mad if they know that he was keeping it from them. But Harry knew what they would say. He could almost hear it in his head. His thoughts where interrupted when Hermione came down the stairs, throwing a book into her bag and smiling.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready! Let me guess... Ron isn't done yet is he?" Sighed Hermione.  
  
"That's what you think. Come on I'm hungry." Said Ron's voice from behind them. Harry nodded and the three left for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three began to eat their breakfast when Ginny walked over to them throwing a large bag of dungbombs in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Here, gifts from the twins. They have been in a extremely good mood lately. That girl friend of theirs has got them in a 'giving' kind of mood..." Giggled Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean, 'that girl friend of theirs'... they have to have more then one girl friend..." Questioned Ron, looking confused.  
  
"I mean, the french girl that they hired at their joke shop. She just graduated from Bauxbatons, her name is Karrie Simon. Very beautiful girl indeed. Well, according to the twins, it was 'love at first sight'. They both started to date her, and well Fred let it slip that they may be popping the question any day now. Mums not to pleased. She is more angry with them then she was with you two." Said Ginny nodding to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Wait... You mean.... ewwwwwwww..." Hermione said wrinkling her nose. Ron couldn't help but smile after he saw her face. But then the reality hit him.  
  
"Wait... they both have the same girlfriend. Is that possible? I don't blame mum for being angry, but I would have thought that she would have took our situation a little more worse." Ron said dropping his toast.  
  
"Well, mum doesn't think that it is right, so to speak. They have been at it for a while now. But you know mum, she wont disown them, not after the whole Percy incident." Ginny said disgusted.  
  
"RON! WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES!!!" Screamed Hermione looking at her watch. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and started to run from the great hall.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione dashed to Hagrid's hut and made it to class just in time. Most of the class shivered in the January snow. Malfoy acted like he usually did. Making fun of Hermione, Harry and Ron. He did imitations of Hermione waddling around like a duck. It didn't bother Hermione much, but it irritated the hell out of Ron. It took a lot of will power for him to not knock him out during class. Hagrid walked out of his hut and winked at Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
" 'lo class. Today were gonna look at somethin' different. Look at this insect here, can you tell me wha' they are?" Said Hagrid pointing to a bush full of extremely fast moving, sapphire blue, half inch long insects. Hermione's hand shot up as usual.  
  
"Yes 'ermione what's th' answer?" Said Hagrid smiling happily.  
  
"Well, They are called Billywig's, and are native to Australia. They... They..." But Hermione never finished what she was saying. Her hand dropped down and she placed it on her stomach. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled big.  
  
"This-feels-so-weird...." She said talking to herself.  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER HERMIONE! ARE YOU OKAY!?!?" Yelled Ron pushing the crowd that had gathered around Hermione away.  
  
"Yes, Im fine... its just... the baby... this is weird... its kicking!" Hermione gasped. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on her stomach. A few moments later, he felt it. The baby kicked. Ron couldn't help but smile. He got this strange feeling from inside of him as he felt the baby kick. Soon after Ron was pushed away by Lavender who decided that it was her turn to feel the baby kick.  
  
"Oh! This is so cool Hermione!" Said Lavender in awe.  
  
Most of the class had gathered around Hermione except the Slytherins. They decided that they would stand away from the rest and just glare. Malfoy rolled his eyes when her heard Parvati's excited squeal.  
  
"Come on. These things are more exciting then that load of crap. Who cares of that stupid mudbloods baby is kicking." Sneered Malfoy as he walked over to where the Billywig's were and swapped some away from his arms. One of the Billywig's got irritated and stung Malfoy.  
If the rest of the class were paying attention they would have noticed the strange reaction that Malfoy had to being stung. First he became all giddy, then he started to levitate several feet into the air.  
Losing his giddy-ness and becoming frighted Malfoy began to scream for help.  
  
"HELP ME YOU MORONS! I CAN'T GET MYSELF DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Screamed Malfoy as the other students started to look away from Hermione and up at Malfoy. Seamus let out a laugh and pointed up toward the sky.  
  
"LOOK! It's a bird!" Yelled Seamus.  
  
"No! It's a plane!" Dean said astonished.  
  
"A what..." Ron said looking confused...  
  
"No... its Malfoy!" Yelled Harry trying to keep himself from laughing. Malfoy was hanging on to a tree branch to keep himself from going any higher. He looked seconds away from tears. Hagrid, looking like it would kill him to keep himself from laughing, pulled on one of Malfoy's toes and gripped his arm so he wouldn't levitate any higher.  
  
"Class dismissed. I have to take Malfoy here to the infirmary. I hope Madam Pomfrey still knows that potion to stop the levitating." Said Hagrid walking to the castle, holding Malfoy like a kite. Pancy ran after Hagrid with tears in her eyes, muttering something about how much she hated Hermione. Hermione smiled to herself, feeling much happier about the upcoming months then she had before.  
  
*********************************************  
  
End of chapter 7 sorry it took forever and a year for it to come out, I have just been so busy. School starts in a week. Ug. Well anywho, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to a few people. First off, my best friends older brother, whom is 20, is going to be a daddy. So he's feeling a bit like what I had Ron feel like when I wrote this story. I wish him the best of luck. I cant wait to become an aunt.  
This is also dedicated to my sister Kara, whom I have used her nickname in this chapter. She is very determined to marry both Fred and George someday. Hehe.  
  
Please review, It makes me feel so good to know that people have read my fic. I also don't mind flames, As long as its constructive criticism. Next chapter in a week, I want to get it done before school starts.  
  
~Starr. 


	8. My little note to you guys!

My little note...  
  
Ack, Sorry folks. I had Chapters 8 for A baby story, and chapter 2 done for Be careful what you wish for, but someone moved the disk that I had them on. That means that I have to re-type both chapters. Its really upsetting (for both you and I) But I should have them re-typed and edited in another week (hopefully, A baby story is on the top of my list. Sorry).  
  
Anyway, I'm really sorry. It took so long to get these to you guys. I am a Jr. in high school this year, So far I have taken PSAT's and am getting ready to take PSSA's.-both are extreamly important testing if I want to be accepted into a good college. So I have just been writeing in my free time.   
  
Again, Sorry, and I hope to have those other chapters out soon!  
  
Ps-If you have any comments, or stuff you think I should change for the next chapters, you should inform me now. I am going to start re-typeing these chapters starting Mon.  
  
love you all, and thanks as always.  
  
~StarrLight 


End file.
